All for One
by watersprite02
Summary: AU. Heero and the gang are placed in the Thirty years war. Their lives cross paths with one another until they discover each one of them has a connection the binds them together in the war in the old world.


_**All for one**_

_**1635**_

THE YEARS OF THE WAR CAN BE BEST DESCRIBED AS CHAOTIC, WHERE MEN ARE STRUGGLING FOR POWER OVER THE OLD WORLD'S DOMAINS. WITH ARMIES TO FOLLOW THEIR PERSONAL WHIMS OF POLITICAL PERFERENCES THROUGH RELIGIOUS MANFESTATION. THOSE BY THE MASSES WHO COULD BECOME CHAMPIONS OF A WORTHY CAUSE FALL TO THE DISASTERS OF THE WAR. THESE ARE THE ONES WHO BURN, PLUNDER AND RAPE THE NON BELIEVERS OF THEIR LORDS. CATHOLIC OR PROTESTANT, INNOCENT OR GUILTY, NO ONE ESCAPED UNTOUCHED.

SPAIN, FRANCE, GERMANY, ENGLAND, BOHEMIA…EACH FORMED A DIFFERENT ENTINTE MADE OF TWO SIDES. THE UNION AND THE LEAGUE. EACH SIDE WANTING TO BE IN THE RIGHT. NO ONE STAYED NEUTRAL.

1635, the great continent of EUROPE, the Catholic League known better as the simple League controls Portugal as a faithful follower of the faith. In a prosperous seaport a trade's ship pulled up to dock. A tall slender man stepped off the edge of the ramp with a slight jump in his footing to tie the vessel down. This man considered at the time was nothing more than a boy of fifteen years blessed on the day of his birth given a good Catholic's name only to go by many. Caring out his task at hand he remains quiet enjoying the breaks in the waves. He is in port to trade the spices of the East.

In the background, the workers start to hold the bundles of blocked tea. They too have taken the faith for the chance to enter the fruitful market. A dark haired oriental man of fifteen followed the line of others like him, yet he was set apart. His eyes burned black of calculating purpose. One goal in mind: revenge and justice for his people. Pride above all. After placing the burden down in the checking port he disappeared slipping away in the crowd unnoticed taking a cape from a local shipyard drunk paying him with silver coin. For stealing was beneath his code.

The Portuguese lad wiped his hands clean of the salty filth rubbing his forehead with his clothed covered arm to keep the sweat from falling into his eyes. He turned around to greet his older superiors to be relieved of his cabin boy's duties. Once granted with a nod of the head from the caption, dusk arrived over the horizon; he hastened his steps to head for the rowdy pub in the near dark alley passing the unloaded cargo.

From the shadows bouncing off the shipment of goods, another figure crouched and waited for the docks to clear free of on lookers. For he need to be covered by the light of the moon to escape from the ship he became stowaway in. Dark brown hair swept his face covering his eyes of a cold and piercing demeanor. With no sound following his foot steps he followed the ship's boy half way only to catch a stolen ride from a coach passing through with a silent leap and a steel grasp.

The coach bounced unsteadily through the dirt paved streets. A blonde fair lad and a noble of rank gripped the set for balance. His brow was knit close together in worried thoughts. After checking his father's shipment over for approval and having signed the deal with the merchant he was returning home to Spain. Looking out the window he hoped he carried out his first business deal to the satisfaction of his lord and father of fourteen years. For the war caused stress to plague his household in uncertainty.

Pulling through the sleeping city at a rapid pace, the dark haired stowaway of all transportations released his grip from his holding. He tumbled with ease onto the dusked road. Brushing off his dark cloak he stepped into the lighted areas of the lane provided by the bars, and living quarters. He kept his mind focused on his goal and open to his surroundings passing the vagabonds, thugs, soldiers of the faith, drunkards and a man of the cloth.

Lost in the area, a priest like boy with long chestnut braided hair looked around for his own destination. He was only confused in what direction he needed to go next due to his lack of understanding the locals thick accents. Sighing at the ruined written instructions that were provided for him, the faithful priest looked up from the wet parchment to ask for help. Only to be passed by the individual who completely ignored him once he took a step to open his mouth and freeze on the spot as if the Lord God and Holy Mother warned him not to move. Shaking himself free of the temporary feeling he looked down the street at the man and then turned the other way to look for a Good Samaritan.

_Written by watersprite02._

_I hope to continue this story, I will hope to keep it interesting full of surprise. This is the introduction. It may take a while for all the characters to meet and even then may take a while for things to really heat up…((rubs hands together)) Oh I will try to make this fit the time period by looking up historical facts…so the next chapter may take a while to post up. Most of my free time is limited. ((Mutters about job and parents)) Please bear with me, oh I will also try and make it longer. Thanks for reading! ((Bows several times)) _


End file.
